Elizabeth (Civ5)
Elizabeth I (7 September 1533 – 24 March 1603) was the fifth and last monarch of the Tudor dynasty in England. In-Game Elizabeth I is the leader of the English in Civilization V. She speaks Modern English and is seen sitting on her throne. Concept art depicted ladies-in-waiting and a male advisor (probably William Cecil) beside her. Capital: London Unique Units: Longbowman, Ship of the Line Unique Ability: Sun Never Sets Voice Actress: Julia Lenardon AI Traits Personality and Behavior Elizabeth will normally try a diplomatic victory, but she may attempt a different kind of victory on some occasions. Elizabeth is often hostile, but not especially bloodthirsty, as she is not very bold and will not wage many wars. She is very difficult to befriend and quick to denounce anyone who angers her, as well. Most of the time, Elizabeth will have a small offensive force, but a good defensive army with many infantry and ranged units and powerful anti-air defenses. Aside from that, given Elizabeth's strong emphasis on raising a large navy, the English navy will be one of the best. Elizabeth also focuses on developing her empire's economy, and is one of the leaders more likely to use espionage. Elizabeth will often try to protect city-states. If you find yourself at war with Elizabeth, you can defend against her naval attacks by setting up Cannons and other siege units in your coastal cities and taking health away from her warships by bombarding them. Better yet, keep a small navy of your own around for defense. Civilopedia Entry History Elizabeth I was a remarkable woman living in a remarkable age. Beautiful, brilliant, and as tough as nails, she survived and indeed thrived, ruling in an era when most women were little more than chattel. Early Life Born to King Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn, who her father had executed for failing to give him a male heir, Elizabeth's early life was filled with danger. Growing up an unwanted daughter of an insane father who was destroying England's ties to the Catholic Church and engaging in civil war so that he could legally marry another woman (several other women, as it turned out), Elizabeth had to use all of her wits to survive. Elizabeth received an excellent education at the hands of various tutors, including the great scholars of the day. She was an outstanding student, and could speak five languages fluently. When King Henry VIII died, the throne passed to his young son, Edward. At fifteen Elizabeth was implicated in a plot to overthrow him. She came close to being executed, surviving only because she was able to convince her skeptical interrogators that she knew nothing of the plot. When King Edward died in 1553, Elizabeth's older sister Mary assumed the throne. An ardent Catholic, Mary was quite unpopular with a number of Protestant noblemen, who attempted unsuccessfully to overthrow her in 1554. Once again Elizabeth was implicated, but once again she talked her way out of execution. Queen Mary died in 1558, and at last Elizabeth became Queen. Queen Elizabeth I Elizabeth was an extraordinary ruler. She established the Protestant Church as the official Church of England. However, she attempted to stem the persecution of Catholics in the country - at least as much as was possible when the Catholic nobility were actively plotting her demise. She also restored the debased currency of England, a step crucially necessary to restore the nation's flagging finances. Elizabeth used all of the tools available to her to achieve her goals. She carefully crafted an image for herself as the "Virgin Queen," greatly increasing her popular support. She received countless offers of marriage from nobility and indeed from kings across Europe. But she accepted none of them, instead using her unmarried state to control her friends and foes alike; if one faction got too strong, she could drive them back into line by suggesting that she was considering marrying someone from an opposing faction. Patron of the Arts Elizabeth was a great patron of the arts, particularly music and literature. She made England a center of culture, where great artists like William Shakespeare flourished. During her reign the first English playhouse was built, followed shortly by others including Shakespeare's Globe. And in 1574 weekday performances were made legal. An admirer of poetry, Elizabeth wrote a number of noteworthy poems herself. Foreign Relations Militarily, Catholic Spain was England's greatest threat. Spain was the great continental power of the day, and its leader, King Philip, had upon more than one occasion expressed the intent of invading England. In 1588 he tried, building a huge armada to conquer the upstart nation. Elizabeth quickly organized the country's navy to fend off the fleet, and by a combination of superior tactics, ship design, and some foul weather at just the right moment, they defeated the Spanish foe. England was not to be seriously threatened with invasion for about 400 years. During Elizabeth's reign England, France, Spain and the Dutch all set up colonies in the New World. Elizabeth employed a large number of privateers to attack foreign ships and colonies, as did most other nations. Spain and its New World wealth remained the privateers' favorite targets. Overall, with the exception of her lucky triumph over the Spanish Armada, Elizabeth was not a successful war leader. She oversaw various half-baked military incursions into Ireland, France and the Netherlands, none of which redounded to her credit. Judgment of History Elizabeth died in 1603, having ruled 45 years. Although in her later years military and economic reversals had dimmed her luster to the point that many in England were relieved that she finally passed on, history acknowledges that she left her country in a much better state than when she came to power. Her great skills were an unerring survival instinct and flair for self-promotion, personal charisma, and toughness matching that of the strongest rulers in history. No better words can serve to describe her than her own: "I know I have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart and stomach of a king." Trivia ;A quote by Pope Sixtus V : :"She is only a woman, only mistress of half an island, and yet she makes herself feared by Spain, by France, by the Empire, By all." Poem by Queen Elizabeth :THE DOUBT OF FUTURE FOES :The doubt of future foes exiles my present joy, :And wit me warns to shun such snares as threaten mine annoy; :For falsehood now doth flow, and subjects' faith doth ebb, :Which should not be if reason ruled or wisdom weaved the web. :But clouds of joys untried do cloak aspiring minds, :Which turn to rain of late repent by changèd course of winds. :The top of hope supposed, the root of rue shall be, :And fruitless all their grafted guile, as shortly ye shall see. :The dazzled eyes with pride, which great ambition blinds, :Shall be unsealed by worthy wights whose foresight falsehood finds. :The daughter of debate that discord aye doth sow :Shall reap no gain where former rule still peace hath taught to know. :No foreign banished wight shall anchor in this port; :Our realm brooks not seditious sects, let them elsewhere resort. :My rusty sword through rest shall first his edge employ :To poll their tops that seek such change or gape for future joy. Lines Attacked: We shall never surrender. Declares War: By the grace of God, your days are numbered. Defeated: You have triumphed over us. The day is yours. Hate Hello: Oh, it's you! Hate Let's Hear It 01: I'm listening. Hate Let's Hear It 02: You were saying? Hate No 01: You cannot be serious. Hate No 02: Of course not! Hate Yes 01: Oh, very well! Hate Yes 02: I suppose I must! Intro: We are pleased to meet you. Neutral Hello: Hello, again. Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Go on. Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Go ahead. Neutral No 01: I beg your pardon? Neutral No 02: That's unacceptable! Neutral Yes 01: Certainly! Neutral Yes 02: Very well! Peaceful: Well then, that's settled. Request: Would you be interested in a trade agreement with England? Intro Praises upon her serene highness, Queen Elizabeth Gloriana. You lead and protect the celebrated maritime nation of England. England is an ancient land, settled as early as 35,000 years ago. The island has seen countless waves of invaders, each in turn becoming a part of the fabric of the people. Although England is a small island, for many years your people dominated the world stage. Their matchless navy, brilliant artists and shrewd merchants, giving them power and influence far in excess of their mere numbers. Queen Elizabeth, will you bring about a new golden age for the English people? They look to you once more to return peace and prosperity to the nation. Will you take up the mantle of greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Gallery File:210px-Darnley stage 3.jpg|Painting of Queen Elizabeth Category:English Category:Leaders (Civ5)